The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program capable of estimating an optimum probability function without setting parameters or the like when a probability function is estimated based on data.
There is a known technology of classifying data obtained subsequently by the use of a classification rule obtained by learning preliminarily given data. In such a technology, a true probability distribution or a probability distribution close to the true probability distribution of a data generation source behind data is estimated. To estimate the probability distribution, many models such as the mixture Gaussian distribution, the hidden Markov model, and the Bayesian network have been studied.